lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 62 - Ressurection of the Repliforce (Part 4, The General of Repliforce)
Continuing from the previous part Repliforce Headquarters, final floor Bruce (voice): So this is it, the entrance to his throne room. Be careful. Jin: Wait, i found out something while we waited for Saya. (takes out Jinpachi's note) I know where Jinpachi is. He's in Kalos once again with Team Plasma and Team Flare for the final preparations. Venis, this is for you. Venis recieves Memory Card (Mushu) Venis: Another one? Thanks. Raven: We dont' have time deal with them, maybe later... Jin: He is right. Let's get this over with the General and stop him at all costs. Saya: You mean someone controlling him? Jin: Yes. Spyro: Hey foxgirl, or whatever you supposed to be, uhm, why did he call you? Saya: To find the suspect who brainwashed him, little dragon. Zero: (General, we are rescuring you for real. Resist) Chiara: Something awful is coming out soon, i'm sure. KOS-MOS: Incoming threats right now. Dokumezu comes in with his army Chiara: Oh you son of a... Dokumezu: Nnrrgh, sorry for the late Lady Saya. Saya: You're here Dokumezu. Are you trying to stop us? Dokumezu: No my lady, i was summoned here just for the training. Dokugozu was very tired after a battle with the knight back in M. Bison's Base. KOS-MOS: More incoming threats. 10 Crabs, 4 Emerald Dragoons, 3 Blackflame Dragoons, and Dr. Blowhole comes in Dr. Blowhole: Hahahahahahaha! I'm stopping you from entering the throne of the powerful leader! Venis: Oh for fucks sake, you again? Dr. Blowhole: No penguins this time around, hehehehe, which means that i can get my chance to defeat you! Spyro: A robot-eyed dolphin with a army of crabs? I have defeated threats before like Gnasty Gnorc, so this will be just a pushover. Dr. Blowhole: Speak again dragon! The portals has already open, thanks to the help of Darkar. Venis: We know, but wait....you also behind this!? Dr. Blowhole: Yes, sort of. The crabs just constructed several parts of the chip. Axl: Even if your not a maverick, you can't defeat us, i mean, just look at your fins! Dr. Blowhole: My fins? Are they important to you? Axl: No, but i bet you can't even use a blast properly. Dr. Blowhole: Which is why i invented the Mind Jacker. Venis: Wait, you ARE the true responsible for the brainwash do you!? Dr. Blowhole: Oh no, human. I wasn't rhere when the Repliforce returned. Chiara: So, if he is not responsible for this, then who? Dr. Blowhole: I don't know. Dokumezu: Ok, this is getting really lengthy, shall we began my training Lady Saya? Saya: Go ahead. Dokumezu: Thank you. Dr. Blowhole: Let's teach them a lesson for the third time my fellow crabs! Crabs: Yes sir yes! Ready, FIGHT! Playable Characters *Venis *Chiara *X *Zero *Axl *Bloom *Aisha *KOS-MOS *Bender *Akira Yuki *Pai Chan *Mitsurugi *Gilgamesh *Raven (Tekken) *Spyro the Dragon *Crash Bandicoot *Jin Kazama *The Kusagari *Rushuna Tendo *Saya *Mega Man Volnutt (after 15 enemies are defeated) *Arthur (after 15 enemies are defeated) Enemies Final Floor *4 Katanas - 3100 HP *3 Akatanas - 3200 HP *2 Byakuya Xs - 5400 HP *4 Aku Tengus - 2100 HP *Dokumezu - 6600 HP *10 Crabs - 700 HP *4 Emerald Dragoons - 1300 HP *3 Blackflame Dragoons - 1800 HP *Dr. Blowhole - 4700 HP *8 Knot Berawfuls - 1000 HP (after 15 enemies are defeated) *2 Mechawfuls - 3300 HP (after 15 enemies are defeated) *13 Fawfulcopters - 610 HP (after 15 enemies are defeated) *Fawful - 5400 HP (after 15 enemies are defeated) *Treasure Mimic - 240 HP (100% Defense) (Will go away after three turns) (after 15 enemies are defeated) *6 Red Arremers - 1600 HP (after 15 enemies are defeated) *4 White Arremers - 2100 HP (after 15 enemies are defeated) *2 Red Arremer Aces - 2300 HP (after 15 enemies are defeated) *Shielder - 5600 HP (after 15 enemies are defeated) *Astaroth - 7310 HP (after 15 enemies are defeated) Throne Room *10 Elite Knot Beret G - 1890 HP *2 Nihilegos - 3000 HP *The General - 25500 HP Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters